Er lächelte
by MidnightLegend
Summary: Er lächelte. Sirius Black verlässt sein zu Hause. Was hat ihn dazu getrieben? Warum ist er gegangen? One-Shot


Hallo!

Ein anderer OS von mir, dieses Mal über Sirius, und einen  
Tag in seinem Leben.

Alle Charaktere gehören JKR, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen,  
um eine Geschichte zu schreiben.

Er lächelte

Er lächelte, als er ging.  
Jeder andere Mensch hätte einen harten, ausdrucksvollen Gesichtsausdruck gehabt, aber Sirius Black hatte gelächelt. Andere Menschen hätten Tränen in den Augen gehabt, hätten all dem nachgetrauert, aber nicht Sirius Black. Er hatte gelächelt und nur an seine besten Freunde gedacht, an James, an Remus und an Peter. Er hatte an seine Vergangenheit gedacht und an seine Zukunft, er hatte an das gedacht, was gewesen war, und was noch sein würde. Und er hatte gelächelt, denn er wusste, seine Zukunft würde viel besser aus sehen als seine Vergangenheit.  
Er war nicht stolz auf das, was passiert war und immer noch geschah, aber er wusste, er konnte es besser machen.

Seine Familie hasste ihn.  
Hass ist ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl, dass einen noch so selbstsicheren Menschen schnell zum schwanken bringt. Man sagt nicht einfach so, dass man einen Menschen hasst – denn Hass ist ein starkes, zerstörendes Wort, das einen zerfrisst, einem immer mehr den Grund zum Leben einfach wegnimmt. Wer einmal in seinem Leben richtigen Hass erfahren hat, der wird dieses Gefühl nie, nie wieder vergessen. Es ist immer da, es begleitet einen in seinem ganzen Leben, auch wenn man zu jung ist, um das zu verstehen. Man fühlt, dass man nicht gemocht wird, man fühlt, dass man nicht erwünscht ist. Man fühlt den Hass in jeder Faser seines Körpers.  
Sirius war schockiert durch den Hass seiner Familie. Seine Familie, die angesehene Familie der Blacks, war eine der rein blutigsten Familien der ganzen Zauberwelt, und er hatte seiner Familie schon mit elf Jahren Schande bereitet, indem er nach Gryffindor gekommen war. Gryffindor, nicht Slytherin.  
Slytherin war das Haus seiner Familie, in das jedes Mitglied ohne Ausnahme gekommen war. Alle, außer ihm.  
Er war so aufgeregt gewesen, so nervös, als er den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt bekommen hatte. Er hatte sich von so vielen Familienmitgliedern immer wieder anhören dürfen, dass Slytherin das edelste und wohlhabendste der vier Häuser in Hogwarts war. Für alle war klar gewesen, dass er als Sprössling der Blacks genau in dieses Haus gekommen würde.  
Aber es war nicht so.  
„Ein Black, also. Nun, du weißt sicher, dass alle deine Verwandten in Slytherin waren … ein gutes Haus, du würdest passen, aber da ist noch etwas anderes, etwas Stärkeres … Gryffindor."  
Und sein ganzes Leben, das er bis dahin hatte, wurde verändert, wurde zerstört durch einen alten, modrigen Hut. Auf einmal hatten ihn die Freunde, die er bis dahin gehabt hatte, schief von der Seite angesehen, und niemand, den er kannte, und den er mochte, redete mehr mit ihm. Das Hause der Slytherin hasste ihn, und er war zu jung um zu verstehen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war.  
Am Anfang hasste er das Haus Gryffindor. Er wollte nicht in dieses Haus. Er wollte in das Haus, dass für ihn vorgesehen war, er wollte ein guter Sohn sein, ein guter Schüler. Er wollte so werden, wie seine Eltern es von ihm verlangten. Er wollte, dass seine Eltern stolz auf ihn waren.  
Aber sie waren nicht stolz. Als er an Weihnachten nach Hause fuhr, wurde er von allen ignoriert. Seine Eltern sprachen nicht mehr mit ihm, und wenn, nur das nötigste. Früher waren sein Bruder Regulus und er ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen, aber jetzt war er Sirius gegenüber kalt und distanziert. Und Sirius verstand nicht, warum alle ihn so verabscheuten.  
Nicht alle verabscheuten ihn.  
Er hatte zum ersten Mal wieder das Gefühl, gebraucht zu werden, da war er in der zweiten Klasse gewesen und im Unterricht gesessen. Es war der Verwandlungsunterricht bei Professor McGonagall gewesen, und sie hatte den Jungen, der am Pult neben ihm saß, eine Frage gestellt, auf die er offensichtlich keine Antwort hatte. Der Junge, er hieß James, hatte verstrubbelte, schwarze Haare, die wild von seinem Kopf abstanden und haselnussbraune Augen, die ihn verzweifelt anstarrten.  
Sirius wusste die Antwort und nannte sie ihm.  
Nach dem Unterricht kam James auf ihn zu.  
„Oh man, du hast mein Leben gerettet. Das war wirklich toll von dir. Mein Name ist James, ich … glaub, wir kennen uns noch nicht richtig. Mit wem isst du zu Mittag …" und so ging das immer weiter. James war unglaublich nett zu ihm gewesen; es war James Potter wirklich egal gewesen, zu welcher Familie er gehörte oder in welchem Haus er war. Es war für ihn wichtig, wer Sirius war.

James war Sirius bester Freund, und dass war jetzt auch sein Ziel.  
Die Potters waren die nettesten Menschen, und Sirius war froh, diese Menschen zu kennen. Sie würden ihn aufnehmen; doch Sirius wollte sich eine eigene Wohnung suchen, wollte den Menschen, die ihn liebten und achteten, zeigen, dass er selbstständig sein konnte, wenn er es wollte.  
Mit der Zeit kam auch die Klarheit.  
Für Sirius wurde immer klarer, wieso das passierte und in was für einer Gesellschaft er lebte. Er verstand plötzlich, warum seine Eltern ihn so verabscheuten, warum sein kleiner Bruder Regulus, der nach Slytherin 

gekommen war, ihn mied und ignorierte.  
Und er sagte sich, dass es ihm egal war.  
Aber es war ihm nicht egal. Es war ihm nie egal gewesen und es würde ihm nie egal sein. Er versuchte immer, es zu ignorieren, überspielte diese Verletzungen mit Humor, mit Streichen, mit Dingen, die ihn ablenkten. Wenn er jeden Morgen den Tagespropheten las und sah, was die Todesser taten, die Mitglieder seiner Familie Black und ihre Freunde, wurde ihm schlecht. Er wollte nicht mehr Sirius Black sein, der aus der Familie von Todessern kam, er wollte Sirius Black sein und anerkannt werden, weil er Dinge erreichte und bewegte, die er für falsch und ungerecht hielt. Der Blick auf den Tagespropheten zeigte ihm, wie seine Zukunft wohl ausgesehen hatte, als er noch dazu gehörte. Er war so froh, das nicht tun zu müssen. Er konnte selbst entscheiden, wie er selbst sein wollte, was er selbst tun wollte. Er konnte entscheiden, was er aus seinem Leben machen wollte, war nicht mehr an das gebunden, was seine Familie für ihn vorgesehen hatte.  
Er liebte sein Leben. So, wie er es lebte, fand er es großartig. Er stand jeden Morgen auf, und sagte sich, dass, wenn er heute sterben würde, er nichts bereuen wollte, und das tat er nicht.

Seine Familie unterstützte ihn nicht. Je mehr er zur „guten Seite" wechselte, je mehr er zum Gryffindor mutierte, desto mehr Ablehnung spürte er. Am Anfang hatte er das Persönlich genommen, hatte sich dafür verflucht, aber je älter er wurde, desto klarer wurde für ihn, dass seine Eltern eigentlich arm dran waren und beschränkt.  
Seine Mutter war schlimmer als sein Vater. Er hatte oft Flüche von ihr abbekommen; von seinem Vater lediglich Gleichgültigkeit, doch manchmal fragte er sich, was schlimmer war. Wut und Hass auf den eigenen Sohn oder die Tatsache, dass es seinem Vater egal war, was er tat.

Er lächelte, als er ging.  
Er war auf dem Weg in eine neue, bessere Zukunft.  
Als er den Koffer hinter sich her zog, und sich ein letztes Mal zu seinem alten zu Hause umdrehte, wurde ihm für einen kurzen Moment das Herz schwer und seine Augen begannen zu tränen.  
Aber er fing sich wieder, atmete tief ein und wandte sich dann zum gehen um.  
Und er lächelte.  
Der Tag wurde schön.


End file.
